


We named the dog Indiana

by Clockwork



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Kylex, M/M, Valentines, adorable couple things, beagle actually, post S1, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Someone on tumblr had made a post about wanting people to write things about Valentines/Kylex with a dog with a particular slant. This is that kind of quick fun thing.





	We named the dog Indiana

“No.”

To be honest, it’s not the first time that Alex has heard that from Valenti. Even in the least few weeks. He had gotten a sharp no when he’d tried to tag along on Kyle’s run one morning, though it had led to him contacting a few people to work on a more activity friendly prosthetic for Alex. 

He’d told Alex no when they’d gone to Austin, Texas and Alex had taken a dare involving drag and dancing on stage, and in the end it had just been Kyle denying doing it with Alex. Which worked out for them both as Kyle sat by the edge of the stage watching Alex in a shimmering jumpsuit cut down to his crotch and glitter everywhere dancing with a group of drag queens who had decided he was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. Alex didn’t think Kyle disagreed.

Kyle had said no to skydiving, and no to Disney World - though Disneyland was still on the table. He had refused to go to pride in short shorts, and hadn’t wanted to let Alex do shots off his abs - though Alex had won on that one.

It became a game. Alex thinking hard about things he knew that Kyle wouldn’t go along with and trying to get him to say yes. Mostly because he really did like the face Kyle made when he said no, and it was easy to get him to say no. 

The things he agreed to though, sometimes those were the most surprising of all.

Like when Kyle had let Alex paint his nails and put him eyeliner one night before heading out to the Saturn’s Ring for drinks, they never went to the Wild Pony. Not together. It never felt right, and it meant not worrying about seeing that look on Kyle’s face when Alex got down over how things had gone. It was just better this way, even if it meant they just didn’t go out as much in Roswell. 

Alex had been lost in how Kyle looked that night, how he even attempted to dance without looking entirely like some douchebag frat boy. The dancing failed but he looked so good despite that, and Alex had even gotten pictures that he gladly kept… and planned to slip into Christmas cards for family and friends. He’s really hoping the Sheriff appreciates them.

Now though he’s standing there looking at Alex with a cross of horror and frustration. It’s a look that Alex has never even seen before, and he wasn’t sure he can win this time. Even if losing was not an option.

“I already had the name tags made though. With both of our phone numbers. Just in case.”

“No.” Kyle folded his arms over his chest, head cocked to one side. “And why would you do that? No.”

“She’s already starting to answer to it,” Alex pointed out, as if that will win his case.

“That’s not even possible,” Kyle countered, eyes narrowing. “And it’s not even a girl’s name.”

“Kyle Valenti, are you really going to go with outdated and sexist ideas of what names can be given to males and females? I thought you were more progressive than that.”

Alex cradled the puppy to his chest, her large brown eyes almost seemingly too big for her head and her ears perked up as Alex talked. Canting back her head, she gave a tiny yip and then a small howl. Alex grinned wider then. 

“She’s even saying her name. Can’t you hear it?” Alex canted his head back, mirroring the tilt of the puppy’s head. “Magoooooooo.”

“No!”

They named the dog Magoo.


End file.
